


First Valentine´s Day with Canon Johnlock

by PrincessofFandoms17



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Season/Series 03, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofFandoms17/pseuds/PrincessofFandoms17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Sherlock feiern ihren ersten Valentinstag.<br/>Sherlock hält dass ganze für Unsinn, <br/>doch John denkt daran wie schwer sie es hatten,<br/>und wie sehr er Sherlock liebt.</p>
<p>Ein bisschen Fluff zum anschmachten.<br/>Kurz und knackig, Johnlock<3<br/>Frohen Valentinstag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine´s Day with Canon Johnlock

First Valentine´s Day with Canon Johnlock

„Valentinstag ist nur ein weiterer erfundener Konsumfeiertag,   
der mein Interesse noch nie würdig war!“,   
sagte Sherlock fast schon zögernd.   
John lächelte nur und stupste ihn mit seinem Knie an. Die Beiden saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa in 221B,   
und zappten durch die Kanäle, bis sie bei einer Krimiserie gestoppt hatten, bei der Sherlock nach den ersten 2 Minuten natürlich schon den Mörder kannte.   
John hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt um Sherlock vorsichtig zu fragen wie sie den Valentinstag verbringen wollte. Natürlich hatte er geahnt was er davon halten würde. 

Sie waren erst seit 2 Monaten offiziell zusammen. Es war nach einem Fall gewesen, indem es sehr „hitzig“ zuging und Sherlock für einige Zeit mit dem Mörder verschwunden war.   
John hatte sich riesige Sorgen gemacht und natürlich das Schlimmste erwartet, als Sherlock seelenruhig um die Ecke geschlendert kam und in seinem stolzen Ton sagte: „Der Täter sitzt gefesselt in Raum Nr. 250.“ John hätte ihn töten können.

Doch er wusste er würde keinen weiteren Moment verschwenden um es ihm zu sagen.   
Schon zu lange lag es ihm auf der Seele. Seit dem er dachte das sein bester Freund tot war,   
seit dem seine Frau sich als Assassine herausstellte die für ihren größten Feind gearbeitet hatte, seit dem er wusste das ihr Kind nur eine Täuschung war und seit dem er wieder in der Baker Street wohnte, wollte er es ihm sagen.   
Doch als Sherlock wiederkam, hatte er Mary bereits an seiner Seite   
und trotz allem liebte er sie. Doch was sie ihm angetan hatte war nicht wieder gut zumachen . Und so wollte er nicht das Sherlock dachte er wäre nur zweite Wahl. John liebte ihn.   
Schon seit dem er gefragt hatte: „Irak oder Afghanistan?“.   
Er war nur zu feige sich dem zu stellen. Er war schließlich nicht schwul hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt.   
Doch er konnte es nicht leugnen. Und als Sherlock dann gesprungen war und es ihm das Herz zerrissen hatte, dachte er es wäre zu spät.   
Nach all dem Müll den sie ihn den letzten Monaten erlebt hatten,   
mit der Rückkehr von Moriarty und dem Verrat von Mary wollte John nicht mehr warten. 

Als sie also von diesem nervenaufreibenden Fall zurück in die Baker Street fuhren, plante John im Taxi genau wie er es angehen würde. Er würde vorsichtig vorgehen und Sherlock seine Gefühle erklären, damit der Detektiv nicht zurück schreckte. Doch als sich die Tür hinter den Beiden schloss, riss sein Gedultsfaden und seine ganze Wut das Sherlock sich wieder in Gefahr gegeben hatte und die ganze sexuelle Frustration die sich nun seit Jahren aufgestaut hatte, entlud sich auf einmal und John presste Sherlock gegen die Tür und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss war fordernd, unkoordiniert und er spürte wie Sherlock erschrak, doch als er dann aufstöhnte und den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft erwiderte die selbst John überraschte, war es einfach perfekt. Ihre Zungen fingen an zu tanzen und es wurde immer intensiver.   
John wollte nicht dass der Kuss endet aber er bekam langsam keine Luft mehr.   
Atemlos hatten sich die beiden in die Augen geguckt, und als sie sich langsam wieder erholt hatten, brachte John grade noch so „Ich liebe dich“ hervor, bevor Sherlock ihn wieder heranzog. Nach einigen weiteren atemlosen Minuten, stammelte Sherlock ebenfalls „Ich.. John ich… ich.. ich liebe dich auch, mehr als alles andere“. John war überrascht.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.   
Er hätte nicht erwartet das Sherlock das so einfach „verkraften“ würde. Aber es war wundervoll. 

Und es waren die besten 2 Monate seines Lebens bisher.  
Und jetzt saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa, Johns Arm um Sherlocks Schultern gelegt.   
John versuchte es nochmal: „Sherlock ich habe gefragt ob wir am Valentinstag etwas unternehmen sollen, nicht ob dieser Tag sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Er soll die Liebe feiern, okay? Und wir lieben uns und genau das werden wir auch feiern. Wir könnten einfach bei Angelo essen, wie bei unserem ersten Treffen, und uns dann Zuhause aus Sofa kuscheln, so wie jetzt.“ Er hörte Sherlock kichern. So ungewohnt, und doch verschaffte es ihm ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wahrscheinlich Schmetterlinge dachte John.   
„Weißt du, wir könnten auch Zuhause bleiben, und…“, Sherlock legte seine Hand auf Johns Oberschenkel und küsste John. „Jahaa das würde dir so gefallen“, grinste John.   
„Ich sag dir was, wir gehen zusammen schön aus und wenn wir dann Nachhause kommen sehen wir mal.“ In dem Moment wusste John natürlich schon, dass er gewonnen hatte.   
Sherlock würde alles für ihn tun, doch er würde ihn nicht zu einer kitschigen normalen Beziehung zwingen, da er wusste wie Sherlock darüber denkt. In letzter Zeit bewies Sherlock jedoch immer wieder wie falsch er damit lag. 

Denn als John am Valentinstag fertig und im Anzug aus dem Bad kam, wartete auch Sherlock, in seinem lila Hemd das John so anbetungswürdig an ihm fand, im Wohnzimmer mit eine großen Blumenstrauß und seinem süßen halben Lächeln auf ihn. John konnte sich nicht glücklicher schätzen, endlich war er angekommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Seit nicht zu hart mit mir bitte! :)  
> Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction.  
> Hoffe sie hat euch trotzdem gefallen!
> 
> xoxo  
> Love
> 
> PrincessofFandoms17


End file.
